


Experiment: Plant

by Starlight_Roses



Series: Experiment: XXX [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Aftercare, Consentacles, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Tentacles, cum milking, minor fluff, minor jealousy, sex nectar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Roses/pseuds/Starlight_Roses
Summary: Jade brings back an unknown plant and gives it to you to take care of.  Well, it probably took more care of you instead.





	Experiment: Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Had another idea for a juicy part! Decided to put this into a series in case I find more things that turn into an “experiment” for Jade. xP Hope you all enjoy and see you at the end! :)

A rainy spell had hit Grand Chokmah, it had been pouring for a few days with no signs of lightening up.  Jade was on his way back from the marketplace picking up groceries and necessities for the next week when he bypasses a dark alley.  A voice calls out to him, “Excuse me, young man...”

Jade turns to look and sees an old woman, huddled up in her cape trying to shield from the storm. She hobbles over to him with a cane and gives him a toothy grin, “Mind telling an old woman how to find the nearest inn?  I’m afraid the weather is too strong for me to keep going.”

He smiles, “Why madam, age is just a number!  Youth comes from inside. Let me help you to the inn,” he offers out the arm holding the umbrella up for the both of them to take shelter in.  She takes his arm.

“Oh my, such chivalry.  A gentleman! There aren’t quite many like you around, thank you so much!”

Escorting her to the nearest inn, he had a pleasant time conversing with her.  She talked of how she has a daughter and grandson at St. Binah and she had traveled from Chesedonia to be with them and how a nice traveling cart had offered to drop her off at Grand Chokmah to lessen the hard trip on her.  He would smile and nod and listen to her lonely talk.

Entering the inn, he settles her into a nearby chair and speaks with the daytime receptionist, handing him a handful of gald, “Please see to it she has a room for the night and help her to the nearest traveling cart for St. Binah.”

The receptionist nodded happily, “Sure thing, Colonel Curtiss!”

Jade returns to the woman and hands her some of the fruits from his grocery bag, “Here, take this.  And I’ve set you up for the night, it’s already been paid. So take care of yourself.”

She gives him that same toothy grin, “Oh my…  Thank you so much for your graciousness, sonny!  I’m so sorry, I don’t have much, but please take this as a token of my appreciation!”  Reaching for her sack she rummages through it for a gift. She pulls out a small plant and shoves it in his hands on top of his groceries.

Jade tries to wave it off, “Oh it’s really no problem, madam!”  He takes the plant and tries to hand it back, but she just pats his hands and pushes it back insistently.

“No, please take it!  You’ve been such a good person to me, listening to me ramble on and even paying for my room and help.  It would absolutely crush me if I couldn’t return such kindness!”

He sighs and puts it back in his bag, giving her that dashing smile, “Thank you, madam.”

“I hope it gives you pleasure as much as you have given me.”

Finding the statement odd but not really wanting to question it, Jade just nods, gathering his things so he can head back, “Have a good day.”  Turning to leave the inn, he completely misses the deviously wicked grin on the old woman’s face.

 

Walking down the steps he gives the plant a brief glance.  It was kind of an odd plant. It was a short stem with numerous… leaves, I guess… sticking out all over the plant.   _It might be from one of the succulent families.  Oh wait, it does look a bit familiar…_ Jade stared at the plant, his face betraying none of his thoughts.   _Hmm…  I wonder..._

The rest of the walk back to the castle was quiet and uneventful, heading to your office he knocks and enters, “(Y/N), are you in?”

You look up from your stack of paperwork, “Hey Jade, you took longer than usual to the market.”

He places the plant on the free corner of your desk, “There was an elderly woman looking for assistance to a nearby inn, so I took her there.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, grinning, “That’s very generous of you to help someone of your age, _sir_.”

He scoffs at you, “Cheeky little thing, aren’t you?  After I went through the hassle of helping a spirited old woman to an inn and bring you back this nice plant to take care of for me.”

Rolling your eyes, you breathed a laugh, “Oh you are too generous, boss.  Absolutely delighted I get to take care of a plant for _you_ ,”  You turned to look at the odd plant, furrowing your eyebrows, “What is it anyways?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve don’t think I’ve seen this particular species before.”

“Eh, I can go take a look into it and see the kind of care it needs.”  You offered as you go back through the stacks of paperwork he had generously given you to do before he left.

“Thank you, I’ll see you around.  You said you were leaving a bit earlier today, correct?”

You blushed and grinned like a giddy school girl in love behind the recent report you picked up to review, “Yep, Guy and I were planning to go back to check out that new restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago!”

Jade chuckles, “Ahhh, to be young and so in love.  Have fun.” He leaves you alone once more with the paperwork.

 

A bit of time had passed and you were all caught up a couple hours earlier than intended.  With nothing else to do, you decided do a bit of research on the plant before you accidentally kill it.  Book by book you’ve scoured throughout yours and Jade’s office and the built-in library at the palace but with nothing to show for it.  You sighed, turning to look back at the plant on your desk, “Maybe I can water you just this once, assuming you’re okay with it.”

Grabbing a cup you head to your bathroom sink to fill it with water.   _It’s just a little water_ , you figure it won’t hurt the “succulent” if you did it just this once before you start a watering pattern.  Don’t want to overwater, don’t want to underwater either. Coming back from the bathroom, you lowered yourself to be at eye level as you poured the water gently onto the plant, just enough to dampen the dirt.  You grin with satisfaction, “There you go, buddy! All stocked up with good, nutritious water!”

You grabbed some napkins from the bathroom to wipe the cup.  As you faced the shelf humming to yourself, you were unaware of what was going on behind you.  You were too preoccupied by the thought of dinner with Guy and perhaps a some hot, naked action back at his mansion.  A perverted grin made its way onto your face as you daydreamed about his hot, masculine, sexy body against yours. Giving you the greatest pleasure your fingers couldn’t hope to reach.  You giggle crazily, getting giddier by the second. Damn, were you getting horny! The very thought making your nether regions uncomfortable.

Totally oblivious to the plant’s rapidly ascending growth, the base became larger and larger by the second, the “leaves” grew and began to take a different shape.  A softer, squishier, silkier feel. Some were smooth, some were lumpy. And there you were, oblivious to it all. The “leaves” slowly crawled in your direction, length and girth growing by the second.  The small plastic pot that contained the plant could not hold together anymore, it cracked as the plant spread out.

The sound snapped you out of your steamy dreams, hipping around to see what was the noise, you screamed at the sight of the plant.  The “leaves” had become light green tentacles that clung to the walls of your office. The base of the plant were ivy leaves that blocked all sunlight coming from your window, and the main center of it all: a monstrous sized bud.  It was ready and had everything it needed. Sunlight on one side, water to get it started, and now you. The tentacles shoot out, grabbing you by the ankles and wrist, another one slowly creeping around your waist. Fighting back, you yank your hands back and begun to cast.

“Grant my enemies a final rest, FLAME BURST!”  The fireballs hit the tentacles, withering the few in front, but rendered useless as more grew out like a hydra and shot more towards you.

“Shit,” you growled, casting another spell “Oh flames of hell, cremate mine enemies in a cage of fire, INFERNAL PRISON!”

Same as before, the tentacles withered and dried but double the amount grows and comes after you.  Spell after fire spell you casted proved futile. The room is covered nearly inch by inch with tentacles, having subdued you within a matter of minutes.  You struggled against the vines, frustrated, “I FINALLY date and have sex with my long time crush and this is how I fucking die!! A plant that my boss gives me to take care of for him!!”

The binding vines tighten more around you, lifting you up into the air.  You whimpered, bracing for the impact. But when nothing happens you blink, confused, “Umm…  Not that I’m ungrateful to not be killed… but what…?”

You felt something crawling up your thighs slowly, giving you a, you dare to think, a sensual massage.  You wiggled a bit to see if you can change your field of vision. Sure enough, there was a tentacle giving your thigh a massage soon to be joined by another one.  You blush, squirming at the feeling. It was… actually turning you on. Trailing upwards, the tentacles tapped at your heat, you moan quietly, “A-Ah…!”

It brushed and pushed and massaged against your rising furnace, the fabric of your uniform leggings growing damper.  It pushes closer and rubs against the wet clothing, you squirm. Your mind is hazy and distorted from the teasing. Oh sweet freaking holy Lorelai, this was actually making you really horny…  You gasped as the tentacles grabs the fabric around your crotch and rips a hole in both your leggings and your best underwear, “H-Hey…!! I was going to use that tonigh-a-ah~!?”

You flinch as the tentacle rubs its tip against your entrance, coating itself with the juices that are threatening to seep out and down.  Your half lidded eyes watched the tentacles explore your entrance, getting lost and fuzzy from everything. It featherly touches your sensitive bundle as if it were testing, your gasp and hip thrust gave it a good confirmation.  The tentacles binding your legs spreads them apart even further for the one in front to get a good view of your lusciousness. Pressing the length of itself against your wet sex, it began to rub up and down with vigor.

“A-ah ah aah, y-yes~!  Aah~!” Your moans were sweet music to whatever non-existent ears it had.  It renewed its eagerness the more you responded well to its ministrations as it would rub hard, then slow, then tease the very tip, then rub harder than it did before.  You couldn’t take it, with a loud moan you come all over the tentacle.

“Haaaa..h…” You slumped in its grip, breathing heavily and twitching from your intense orgasm, “O-oh f-fuck…”.

The tentacle slides down slowly, its tip pressed against your sopping entrance.  It makes an odd gurgling noise as you feel it suck every inch of the lower region, cleaning you of your freshly made cum.  You squinted as you tried to concentrate. You deduced the lumps traveling down the tentacles was the plant transporting your cum.  As the lumps enter the base, the bud partially opens. The surrounding tentacles, including the ones suspending you in the air, had enlarged.  Your eyes widened in realization, “You’re feeding off my cum...”

The tentacle that cleaned you off raises up to your mouth nudging your lips almost in a cutesy way.  Your shock makes no resistance as it pushes easily through and makes its way into your mouth. It wriggles in your mouth and oozes out liquid for you to drink.  You swallow the sweet nectar and lick all crevices in your mouth to take every bit of it. No sooner when you do, your body becomes hot and bothered once more. Your nipples harden, yearned to be tweaked and breasts to be fondled.  Your lower half once more dripping with liquid hormones.

Sensing the nectar taking effect, two new tentacles appear at your chest.  The binds around your waist ease as the other two yank off the rest of your uniform, leaving you in nothing but your ripped leggings and boots.  Both tentacles wrap around your upper half in a bondage fashion as the tips tugged and pulled your nipples. Giving them a good twist and tweak as the rest gripped and squeezed what they can of your breasts.  A sensual sigh fell from your lips from your heightened sensations, arching your back into their touch, “M-mm~!!”

You were too warped to notice another tentacle approaching your dripping heat.  A ribbed tentacle gushed out the a similar thicker liquid from your mouth onto your entrance, slathering the entire area with it.  You gasp as the honey-like substance began to increase the sensitivity of your privates. Panting hard you thrust your hips in desperation like a sex-starved whore, “Please, please, please!!  Just fuck me!”

The ribbed tentacle slides in with ease due to its honey and your cum mixed.  It starts off slow, trying to find your preferred rhythm. It rubs and twists, trying to explore every muscle, every fleshy bit, to find that one spot that makes you see stars.  It didn’t take long before you gasp-cry in pleasure as it hit the right place and it began to fuck you with extreme precision, never once slightly straying from its bullseye. It would twist and turn and massage your spongy walls with its ribbed body, but would always hit your sweet spot.

“O-Oh fuck!  Lorelai!! Yulia!!  Oh fuck fuck fuck, yes-!!!  Augh!!” You cried out, loving every bit of its rough fucking.  Nearly screaming out at every orgasm it gave you. The tentacle within you siphoned off your cum, transporting it to the bud that opened a little more with every drop of cum off of you.  You gulped as much air as you can before it starts fucking and milking you once more.  “Agh-ngh-...!” It once more renewed its vigor with no signs of stopping… _Shit…!_

 

“A-aah-!”  You tensed and came again, tentacles not ceasing in their relentless fucking of your hole.  How long has it been since you were caught in this sustainable fuck? What orgasm number was that?  Was that the fifth or sixth one? None of these thoughts really strongly crossed your mind. You were sore from waist down from the nonstop fucking you had endured, but you didn’t really want it to stop.  The bud had fully bloomed into a beautiful but monstrous sized flower. The multi-layered petals soft and velvety with a deep crimson color. Its pistil elongated upwards similarly to a volcano shape, coated with a sticky substance, the base contained the golden pollen.  It almost seemed to shimmer like it was dusted with glitter. All credit goes to you as you sustained that plant with your cum.

You were too hazed from pleasure and exhaustion to notice that you were half an hour late of meeting Guy for your lunch date.  The drool dripped down your chin and onto the floor as you were whittled down to just gasping softly. Nothing was registering in your mind and you were having a hard time speaking.

“(Y/N)?  Are you in there?  You’re late,” the doorknob jiggles, “(Y/N)?  Are you okay? Your door is locked!”

“G-Guy...” you weakly moaned out, “in… here...”

“(Y/N)?!  I’m coming in!!”  Guy slams his body several times against the door before it finally broke open to reveal to the shocked blonde the sight inside.

Ivy leaves and tentacles covered every bit of your office, nothing was visible anymore.  The flower, bloomed in all of its glory and you, suspended in the air by the tentacles. Guy growls in anger, unsheathing his sword, “Let them go, you monster!!”

The tentacles almost seemed to shriek in anger as they lunged out at Guy who cut them down with ease.  Running into the office, he aimed straight for the source: the flower. It attempted to protect itself by shooting out more vines towards their enemy, but Guy was much too fast for that.  He sliced through each one that stood in his way and lunged into the air, piercing the flower down to its roots. It screeched in pain, clear liquids spewing everywhere and used all of its limbs in a last ditch effort to save itself.

Guy’s entire being glowed as he jumped and lunged at the vines, “O noble conflagration, incinerate all,” crossing his sword and sheath together his body erupted into flames as he lunged into the air, flames forming the magnificent firebird, “RAZING PHOENIX!!”

The plant screeched one last time, withering and burning from Guy’s mystic arte.  The tentacle released its hold on you, your limp body falling into Guy’s arms as he cradles you close to his chest, watching the plant burn down to nothing but black dust.  He looks down at you and moves the hair out of your sweaty face, “Are you okay?”

You nodded weakly and smiled, you didn’t have the strength to assure him you were fine.  Sore, well fucked, and tired.  He smiles and lifts your body up to place on your sofa.  He kisses your forehead gently before walking off to get one of the towels on your shelf to go to the bathroom to soak it with warm water.  Sitting next to you, he washes off your sweat from head to toe. Eventually reaching to your sex, you embarrassingly spread your legs for him to clean.  He frowns at your twitching hole as he gently cleans off your copious juices, “You looked like you had a… rough time… Or maybe rather enjoyed it...”

Guy’s eyes lowered, taking new interest in the towel as his voice dropped a little, face dusted with a flush, “Did… you like it…?  Better than me…?”

Your eyes looked away in shame, thinking he might despise you now for being so aroused and actually enjoyed by being fucked by a plant.  He reads your face and lets out a hearty chuckle. Your face burns at his surprising reaction and you weakly turned to look at him, he flashes you that stunning grin that brightens the world, while throwing in his cheeky wink, “Guess I’ll have to show you I’m better than that plant next time, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! And that’s it everyone! Was debating about doing a two part to this, but I liked how this ended better. I've got a sequel coming up for this one, stay tuned~! ;) Kudos and comments welcome!


End file.
